


strawberries and chocolates (taste like you)

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, its soft but hot af too since its feelings smut, strawberries will never feel better to eat than after this, thats my speciality, the chocolate eaten in this fic was paid for and it tasted good, this is it for u then, u wanted good quality smut which has feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: Lizzie takes that time to look at her. She seems happy, licking her lips before biting into the fruit. Lizzie’s eyes widen as the juice drips a little down her chin, coating her pink lips and making them gleam slightly.also known asHope, Lizzie and two bowls of chocolate and strawberries.





	strawberries and chocolates (taste like you)

**Author's Note:**

> gays,,, my lovelies,,, im back and feeling good. had some wild weeks but rn i just got this from my lovely beta reader so decided to post it immediately. writing with lizzie's mind in focus was hard bcs i relate more to hope, but i HOPE (hhahaha pun ammiright) that you enjoy it and that its good. 
> 
> as always kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated and just sit down and relax now ;)

Lizzie thinks a lot about Hope.

  
  


She thinks about her in the most innocent ways, about Hope’s smile and her glinting eyes. About how the blue in them seems as deep as the ocean, and how she wants to drown in them. Or how soft her hair is and how she wants to run her fingers through it.

  
  


Lizzie also thinks about the things she can keep as memories. Like Hope’s perfume, or her flower-scented shampoo. Or about when she gives Hope her sweaters and when she gets them back (once in a million years) they smell like her, and the scent never wears off.

  
  


Then, of course, there are the times where she doesn’t think of such innocent things.

  
  


Hope blushes under her when Lizzie tickles her, panting and with half opened eyes, and Lizzie thinks of other reasons why she might look like that. Lizzie flirts with her and kisses her against the wall, and the blonde wants to make her moan for another reason besides kissing.

  
  


Sometimes Hope sighs too loudly, moans a little louder when their makeouts get too hot and Lizzie feels something rising inside of her. It isn’t her usual breakdown, too sweet to be it. It’s another feeling she knows too well.

  
  


She imagines, time to time, what it would be like if she let her desires run free. If when Hope would expose her neck Lizzie would bite and leave hot kisses on it. If on the times where Hope would wear shorter skirts her fingers would move under it and tease Hope for all she was worth.

  
  


Lizzie imagines, and dreams, and changes her sheets so as to not leave traces of her lonely nights behind. Hope smiles at her and Lizzie smiles back, kisses her lips softly and walks her to class. Lizzie imagines them skipping class.

  
  


Days continue as normal, their kisses are shared as normal, and nights continue with Lizzie reaching her peak with her fingers, Hope’s smirk on her mind. That’s how her days pass, Lizzie doesn’t mind, already feeling complete with just dating Hope and doing nothing more.

  
  


It’s not like she  _ can’t  _ sleep with Hope. Lizzie knows that if she sets her mind to it, she can get Hope to fuck her in all the ways Lizzie wants her to, but there is something holding her back.

  
  


Hope is innocent in that way. Not innocent as in not knowing what would happen if the making out continued, if Lizzie didn’t escape to the bathroom when the moans became too much. Just… naive to what Lizzie wants them to do, what she wants to do  _ to  _ Hope.

  
  


She doesn’t care much, doesn’t lose sleep over it, enjoys moments like this too much to care for more. Hope with her head on Lizzie’s lap, reading a book as Lizzie played with her hair, looking around and listening to music.

  
  


They did that a lot, just enjoying being close to each other and doing their own thing. Sometimes it was Hope painting and Lizzie reading, sometimes Lizzie relaxing and Hope reading.

  
  


Lizzie lowers her head when she sees Hope resting her book on her chest, blue eyes meeting Lizzie’s. Her glare towards some boys who were waving at her softened as she looked at her girlfriend.

  
  


“Hi there, nerd,” says Lizzie. Hope rolls her eyes with a smile, takes Lizzie’s hand in hers and kisses it.

  
  


“Bold of you to call me a nerd, Saltzman. How is Lord of the Rings going?” Lizzie gives her a soft glare, makes Hope laugh and leans to kiss her, muffling Hope’s grin with hers and she feels like she’s melting, like the center of the universe had fallen there on her lap.

  
  


Hope breaks the kiss and moves, Lizzie is glad that both of them aren’t shy about public affection. She pulls Hope closer by her hips as Hope straddles her legs, hands moving on Lizzie’s neck to play with her hair.

  
  


“Can I ask you something?” Lizzie nods her head, smiling as Hope touches her lips, caresses her bottom lip with her thumb.

  
  


“Are you… annoyed that we haven’t done it?” askes Hope with a nervous voice. 

  
  


Lizzie doesn’t move her eyes away from Hope’s, not nervous as she smiled and shook her head. She wasn’t annoyed, could  _ never  _ be annoyed by such a thing. She didn’t care if she never had sex with Hope, her love for the girl too big to care for something such as sex.

  
  


“Of course I’m not. What do I look like to you, some sex-crazed maniac who can’t keep her mind off doing you?” teases Lizzie. Hope laughs softly and shakes her head, fingers tapping on her neck as she turned serious again.

  
  


“I have been thinking these past few days,” starts Hope, gaining confidence as Lizzie waits patiently, “about letting you show me what you can do to me alone.”

  
  


Lizzie’s heart stops, breath shaking as she looks at Hope. There is a fire in her eyes, a certain seductiveness she had never seen before in those ocean orbs. Hope smirks, softly and her eyes don’t leave Lizzie’s as she waits for a reply.

  
  


“I-  _ really?  _ You know we don’t have to do anything-”

  
  


Lizzie can’t speak more as Hope kisses her silent, fingers gripping her hair. The blonde thinks it should be illegal, the way Hope kisses her. Hope kisses like it’s their last kiss, lips taking Lizzie’s bottom lip and sucking gently, body arching against her and fingers gripping her hair to bring her head closer.

  
  


“Yes,” breathes Hope against her lips, “show me, Liz. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but I want to see more of your desires.”

  
  


Lizzie is honestly impressed that she doesn’t melt there, Hope filling so much of her space and vision, making it hard for her brain to work. But she nods her head, kisses her again and grips Hope’s hips harder, not caring if she left bruises behind.

  
  


And Hope doesn’t care too, enjoying how Lizzie had finally let a part of her emotions free, kisses her hard and drags her tongue on her lips to open her mouth. Hope kisses Lizzie to try and convey how she felt, to make Lizzie open a part of herself that Hope knew she kept locked.

  
  


Because she knew. She knew how Lizzie would always excuse herself to sleep at her room during the night when they would be making out too much. How she would have a stronger scent the next day, Hope’s werewolf smelling catching it. 

  
  


Her girlfriend tried to not be selfish, to not show Hope what she was feeling so she wouldn’t be affected by it. Hope loved her for it, loved how Lizzie always made sure to care for her feelings. But she didn’t enjoy Lizzie keeping it in, especially when she herself wanted to try the taste of what it would be to be closer to her.

  
  


Lizzie and she were as close as two people could be, their intimacy far too deep, and Hope wanted to make it deeper. She wanted to get closer with Lizzie in a way she had never become with anyone else.

  
  


Lizzie looks at her girlfriend with a smile, and when she kisses her again, she feels as if a new door had opened for them.

  
  


Hope looks back at her girlfriend with a smirk, and when she meets her lips halfway, feels as if she had finally bitten the forbidden fruit.

 

 

It was a sin that it tasted that good.

  
  


\---

  
  


Lizzie loves Hope’s lips, and her face in general. 

  
  


Hope’s lips are full, pink and Lizzie enjoys how they look when they kiss for too long. Red, swollen and wet.

  
  


Lizzie also loves watching them as Hope speaks. Loves when they tilt up, when they are bitten and when they are against her own lips. She loves Hope’s lips just as much as she loves the words which slip out of them. 

  
  


Right now, she also realizes she loves them a lot.

  
  


Hope loves eating strawberries. Lizzie discovers this one night when they sneak on the kitchen and Hope steal some, smile wide as she ate them afterward. The blonde had always kept that in mind, making sure to buy her girlfriend strawberry milkshakes and strawberry pastries.

  
  


(Once, she tried baking some. It didn’t end pretty well, especially when Hope found her covered with cream and the kitchen a mess. Hope had loved the gesture, and Lizzie complained about her not letting Lizzie cook by herself.  But then Hope had wiped the cream off her lips with her finger and told her that it tasted good with a smirk too devious for Lizzie to believe she didn’t know the effect of her actions. 

 

 

Lizzie didn’t really have it in her to stay mad at Hope after that.)

  
  


Hope was eating strawberries now, too. Lizzie had asked her to come over, and as Josie spent her time with Penelope in the latter’s room, their shared room was clear for her and Hope. Lizzie had to do an essay on the history of witches, but she didn’t want to be alone, so that’s when Hope came in.

  
  


She despised being alone too much ever since Hope had become an important part of her life. Even more, when Hope had been saved from Malivore and Lizzie realized just how  _ empty  _ she felt without the girl.

  
  


So, Hope was eating strawberries and Lizzie was dying slowly inside from the essay. 

  
  


After at least half an hour of complaining in a low voice, Lizzie lets herself relax. She’s finished most of the essay, so she decides to spend her time in a more worthwhile manner: closer to her girlfriend.

  
  


Hope smiles as Lizzie sits on the bed beside her. She shakes the bowl filled with strawberries at her invitingly, and Lizzie takes one, enjoying how good they taste. Hope stretches her legs onto Lizzie’s lap, and the blonde rests her hands on top of them.

  
  


“Do we have to go to the woods for some release?”

  
  


“Please, just find me a victim so I can torch them with my words,” replies Lizzie. She smiles as her girlfriend leans closer, eyes glinting in amusement.

  
  


“Is it a Saltzman twin thing to want to burn things-slash-people with fire-slash-words?” teases Hope. Lizzie pouts at her, flicking her forehead playfully. Hope falls back, hand dramatically against her brow as she plays dead.

  
  


“You are such a dramatic ass, Mikaelson. I can’t believe I’m known as the dramatic one.” 

  
  


Hope rolls her eyes, and Lizzie leans to grab the chocolate bowl on the nightstand for her. She receives a kiss as a reward and Hope grins as she drowns part of the strawberry in it.

  
  


Lizzie takes that time to look at her. She seems happy, licking her lips before biting into the fruit. Lizzie’s eyes widen as the juice drips a little down her chin, coating her pink lips and making them gleam slightly.

  
  


Hope only licks her lips, but the view is stuck in Lizzie’s mind. She wants to lean closer, to lick her lips and lay Hope down and-

  
  


“Is everything okay?”

  
  


That’s the thing with Lizzie. She keeps everything inside. Kept how hurt she used to be by others’ words back when she was 16, kept close how she felt for Hope when she returned, kept her crush from Hope inside so no one knew.

  
  


She also keeps what she wants to do to Hope inside. The girl had told her she wanted to try, but if anything, the blonde was stubborn in her own selfless ideals to not rush Hope.

  
  


But, Hope looked like  _ that.  _ How did she think Lizzie could resist her chocolate- and strawberry-covered lips and not want to slam her into the mattress? She looks at Lizzie with a small concerned smile, her hand taking Lizzie’s.

  
  


Lizzie thinks for a moment and decides on what to do. Hope’s eyes widen when she pulls her in, hand resting on her neck and lips colliding with hers. Something lights up inside Hope as she feels Lizzie’s tongue tickle her mouth, and when she sees how Lizzie’s eyes are darker as she leans back, she knows she isn’t the only one.

  
  


“Now everything’s okay,” replies Lizzie with a smirk. Hope remains frozen, and when Lizzie raises another strawberry with chocolate, she bites into it, not breaking eye contact with the blonde. Lizzie decides that she loves this look on Hope. She knew it was because she trusted Lizzie, and that only made her feel better as she leaned to kiss her again.

  
  


Hope pulls her closer, hands on either side of her head, and Lizzie puts the bowls on the nightstand. She towers over Hope, on her elbows as she kisses her. 

  
  


Lizzie loves how close they would be like this, how Hope’s warm body felt against hers. Lizzie also loves the power radiating off of Hope, something only a siphoner could feel.

  
  


Hope was… a powerhouse, that’s how Lizzie could describe her. She blazed with magic in a way that it made Lizzie dizzy with a need to siphon, a lighthouse in both Lizzie’s life and her magical side.

  
  


Hope gasps loudly, hands gripping her hair harder as Lizzie siphons from their kiss. Lizzie rarely did it, only when they were cooking and Lizzie needed the flour to fly to her, and her hands were too busy to reach Hope.

  
  


She felt dizzy then, and so did she now. It was intimate, the way Lizzie siphoned magic from her. Lizzie isn’t scared to take more than she needs, she inhales the magic surely, trusting the power of her girlfriend. When Josie would siphon from her, she would do it carefully, like she was treading on foreign territory. Lizzie was the opposite. She was careful, yes, but there was always confidence in the siphoning, like Hope’s magic was  _ hers  _ too, as if she and Hope were one.

  
  


Lizzie pants hard as she breaks the kiss, eyes dark and staring at Hope’s blushing face, the glow from her lips leaving her sluggish and blissful. Hope’s magic was like a drug for her, intoxicating her senses. Lizzie couldn’t say no to the power, and it only made her want more.

  
  


So that’s what she does. She kisses Hope again and thrives off of Hope’s moan as she siphons, the air around them becoming tense and heavy. Lizzie is powerful in her own way, personality strong and forged from years of always facing the world head-on. Taking Hope’s magic is just a stronger plus, and the only times when Lizzie understood the saying about how power was the best drug. 

  
  


She stops after a while, but she doesn’t expect to find Hope looking like  _ that.  _ Her eyes look up at Lizzie in a daze, cloudy and half-open, breathing hard and lips swollen and looking much too erotic for someone who was completely clothed.

  
  


“Liz,” breathes Hope, “Liz,  _ please.”  _

  
  


Lizzie can see how affected Hope is, how she only grips her and kisses her again, how speechless she is left. She can understand this time is different than others, how it feels like fire in her veins. Lizzie can’t understand how Hope could live with this much power and manage to be as calm as she was.

  
  


“Tell me, Hope,” murmurs Lizzie, moving to kiss her neck. “Tell me what you want, please.”

  
  


Hope grabs her face again, makes Lizzie face her and she can’t look away from her.

  
  


“Show me, I want you to show me,” says Hope. Lizzie nods her head, frantic and kisses her again, remembers the page she had found on Hope’s laptop. Lizzie thinks it might not have been left open on accident. 

  
  


So she whispers a spell and moves her hand. Hope notices, of course she does, and she is left open-mouthed when Lizzie raises the ropes.

  
  


“You had left a page open in your laptop a few days ago, and if you want, we can try it. No pressure or any-”

  
  


“I want to,” says Hope. Her voice is sure, and it makes Lizzie feel better about doing this. 

  
  


She undresses her slowly. Grabs her shirt, pulls it over her head, and watches, enthralled, as Hope remains half-naked before her, the moment feeling too intimate and important to be rushed. The blonde kisses her collarbone, lays kisses on her chest as Hope sinks blissfully into the pillows, watching Lizzie in silence.

  
  


Then it’s her sweatpants. Lizzie slides them off slowly, leaves kisses on her thighs when she sees how nervous Hope looks. She feels a soft hand looped in her hair when she does. Lizzie sits back on her heels and enjoys the view before her, a smile on her face as she throws the pants on the floor.

  
  


“Are you still sure?” whispers Lizzie, hands ghosting over her bra. Hope is shaking lightly but nods her head. Lizzie knows it’s from the nerves, so she hugs Hope against her body, unclips her bra and lets the straps slide down her arms.

  
  


Hope is beautiful. Lizzie feels unworthy of such beauty, and her heart hammers in her chest as Hope raises her arms, laying back and smirking. Lizzie understands her, straddles her hips and ties her hands to the head of the bed, makes sure the silk ropes are free enough for Hope to be comfortable.

  
  


When she secures them, Lizzie licks her lips, hands moving and touching Hope’s body. To Hope it was teasing, the girl enjoying the lack of control and how Lizzie was taking her time with her. The blonde remained like that for a moment, and then how this all started coming into her mind.

  
  


Strawberries and melted chocolate were good, but how much better could they be on Hope’s body?

  
  


“Do you trust me?”

  
  


“Well, I let you tie me up so that takes-”

  
  


“Don’t be so bold, Mikaelson,” says Lizzie, leans to take the bowl with the chocolate and strawberries, “or I won’t hesitate to go even slower, and you know I can do that without a care in the world.”

  
  


Hope nods her head and Lizzie smirks at her obedience. She dips a strawberry and eats it slowly, eyes still holding Hope’s stare. Then Lizzie smirks, tilts the bowl down and Hope whimpers as the cold melted chocolate meets her skin, rolling in waves across her chest and stomach.

  
  


It’s a view Lizzie keeps in her memory. Hope, back arching off the bed as the chocolate drips and rolls down her skin, eyes closed and mouth open, hands tied to Lizzie’s bedposts.

  
  


“I must say, I do enjoy this view a lot,” says Lizzie. Hope nearly replies, but her words get stuck on her throat as Lizzie drags a strawberry on her body, raising the fruit and biting into it gently. 

  
  


Hope looked more delicious like this, and Lizzie enjoys how this is all a view for her eyes only. She throws her hair behind her shoulders, leans down and licks a trail from her stomach to her chest, enjoys Hope’s moans and whimpers and how her body shakes.

  
  


“You really taste great,” murmurs Lizzie as she faces Hope. “It almost annoys me that you’re perfect even tied down. Even more perfect.”

  
  


Hope leans up to kiss her, Lizzie opening her mouth and enjoying how the chocolate melts and mingles on their tongues. Her hands on Hope’s hips feel the chocolate and Lizzie leans back again, eyes set on the melting chocolate. She tilts the bowl again, enjoys how more chocolate drips down and how beautiful and ruined Hope looked.

  
  


Lizzie takes another strawberry, runs it along Hope’s breast and then raises it to Hope’s lips. Hope stares at her as she bites down, never breaking eye contact.

  
  


Hope bites on the strawberry and to Lizzie, it looks like she is biting into the forbidden fruit. Hope wets her lips with its juice, and it’s sin herself, it’s beauty, it’s something that leaves Lizzie feeling too much and yet needing to feel more.

  
  


Her lips are beautiful, but them swollen and sticky from Lizzie’s work makes them look even more so. Lizzie touches them with her thumb, enthralled, and looks at her thumb in curiosity, the chocolate and strawberry juice dripping and sticking in it.

  
  


“Let me taste,” says Hope. Lizzie nods her head, and Hope takes her thumb into her mouth. Her mouth is warm, and Lizzie feels her tongue against her finger.

  
  


Lizzie kisses her again, hands working on slipping her panties off, and the view she gets is worth it as Hope raises her legs for Lizzie to slide them off. The blonde licks her lips as she pushes Hope’s hips down and legs open.

  
  


“Why are you so perfect again?” asks Lizzie. Hope manages to chuckle, breath shaking and barely holding herself back from breaking the ropes and pushing Lizzie’s head between her legs.

  
  


“Have to match with my girlfriend, don’t you think?” Hope pants out. Lizzie smiles at her and Hope nearly screams as she feels the chocolate dripping on her stomach, feeling it drip between her legs.

  
  


The blonde is too hot to care anymore, and judging by how wet Hope looks, she knows Hope isn’t one to be patient for much longer. So she takes one last look before her hands slide on Hope’s ass, bringing her face between her legs.

  
  


Chocolate definitely tasted better when it was combined with Hope. Lizzie moans against her, the vibrations making Hope shake and whimper, trying her hardest not to trap Lizzie’s head between her legs.

  
  


Lizzie licks and can’t get enough, can’t get enough as her fingers move to her clit and rub it, coated in chocolate and  _ Hope.  _ She doesn’t stop, doesn’t stop when Hope comes for the first time from her fingers, doesn’t stop when she raises her head and inserts two fingers, fucking Hope nice and slow.

  
  


“Liz, oh god,  _ Lizzie.” _ That’s all Hope seems to say, begging and moaning and slowly becoming a mess underneath her. Lizzie doesn’t talk, only stares at Hope’s breathless beauty as she gives her another orgasm, mouth slipping down to her breasts and taking a nipple, biting down gently.

  
  


Lizzie feels powerful, in control. Having Hope like this, in the palm of her hand, feels nice, didn’t feel as scary as when she had to control her own self to be a good person. Hope trusts her, and Lizzie needs it, needs  _ this. _

  
  


Hope begs her to stop after the second orgasm, and Lizzie slows down until she stops. Her fingers are wet and she doesn’t hesitate to lick them, once again taking in how good Hope tastes.

  
  


She unties her girlfriend as Hope rests, making a towel appear from thin air and cleaning her. Lizzie does so in silence, leaving chaste kisses when she can and smiles when Hope opens her eyes.

  
  


“Hi there. Finally joining the land of the living again?” teases Lizzie. She lays beside the girl, kisses her softly and enjoys the soft hum she gets as a reply.

  
  


“Thank you for a great first time,” says Hope. Lizzie’s hand caresses Hope’s cheek, soft and slow and Hope has to shake herself to not fall asleep, focusing on Lizzie’s eyes looking down at her gently.

  
  


“It’s me, how can I do something and not do it great?”

  
  


Hope laughs and Lizzie follows suit, but she stops short when Hope moves to straddle her. It’s something that steals the breath from her lips, eyes wide as Hope shakes her head, hair falling in a mess before and behind her shoulders.

  
  


“It’s my first time doing this, but I gotta repay the favor.” Lizzie has no time to say that it’s okay for her not to before Hope’s lips meet hers and silence her.

  
  


Hope unbuttons her shirt slowly before leaning back to see the results of her work and grinning happily. She helps Lizzie out of it, leaves kisses on the revealed skin and Lizzie shudders as she feels Hope’s lips against her breasts.

  
  


“I think I might enjoy this too much to stop anytime soon,” murmurs Hope. Lizzie nods her head, only now feeling how Hope felt.

  
  


Hope doesn’t rush taking off her clothes, but Lizzie feels her lips on every inch of her skin. When she undresses Lizzie completely, she rests and Lizzie is reminded how she herself took a moment to just look at Hope.

  
  


“You are so beautiful,” says Hope. Her eyes shine with love and it makes Lizzie look away, feeling too embarrassed. But then Hope lays on top of her, legs on each side of her body and one hand on Lizzie’s chin and she  _ has  _ to look at her.

  
  


“Look at me, Liz. I need to see what makes you feel good.” Lizzie can’t deny her, of course she can’t, when has she ever been able to?

  
  


Hope smiles at her, and her hand sneaks between her legs. Lizzie lets out a shaking breath, one hand on Hope’s arm and the other on her neck. Hope’s fingers aren’t sure like hers were, but she was focused on making Lizzie feel good and the tentativeness is sweet and gentle.

  
  


Hope doesn’t move her eyes from Lizzie’s face, and Lizzie feels her nerves reaching their peak. Hope’s fingers had started moving faster, with more purpose, hitting spots inside of her which made Lizzie arch against Hope.

  
  


“You’re doing great,” breathes out Lizzie. Hope blushes red at that, eyes widening and fingers hesitating for a moment before moving again.

  
  


Lizzie isn’t dense, so she smirks when she understands her reaction. She licks her lips, pulls Hope’s head closer and whispers hotly against her ear.

  
  


“I’m feeling so good, Hope. It’s all your work, you’re being so good to me.” Hope downright  _ whimpers, _ especially when Lizzie bites her earlobe gently.

  
  


The blonde feels she’s close, so she pulls Hope’s face in to kiss her. They kiss and it's messy, it's hot and it’s the only thing Lizzie needs until the end of time. Her moans rise in volume as Hope’s thumb moves at her clit and it takes less than minutes for her to come, Hope’s smirk the last thing she sees as her eyes fall closed, tired out.

  
  


When she opens her eyes again, she sees Hope leaning on her elbows. She looks beautiful, skin soft and like porcelain and Lizzie can’t hold herself back. 

  
  


Hope giggles as Lizzie moves on her stomach to lay kisses on her shoulders, fingers moving up and down her back. It’s soft and it’s warm, intimate in a way sex could never be.

  
  


“I loved everything,” says Hope. Lizzie smiles, proud at her words. Hope lays down on her back and Lizzie lies down in her arms, curling into her chest. Hope’s heartbeat is still calming down as she places her ear there, she listens to it in silence for a few minutes and Hope lets her.

  
  


Lizzie loves Hope’s heartbeat. She can’t understand why, but whenever she would be upset, Hope would hold her like this, and listening to her heartbeat always calmed her down. Maybe it was because it’s how  _ home  _ would sound if it could be heard, maybe because she knew that it beat for her and that Hope would always remind her of that, of safety and love and light and home.

  
  


“Hope?”

  
  


“Yeah, Liz?”

  
  


“I really love you, you know?” Her voice and how soft it is makes Hope smile, leaving a kiss on top of her head.

  
  


“I do, and I love you too.” Lizzie leaves a kiss on top of her heart, arms hugging Hope closer and with a flick of her wrist, the blanket comes to her hand. 

  
  


She covers them both, even if Hope’s body was enough for them to be warm. Yet, Lizzie felt as if this way they were stuck in their own bubble, away from the world and close to each other.

  
  


“Oh, now that I think of it, there are some strawberries left. You want any?” asks Hope. Lizzie laughs, not surprised at her girlfriend and her hunger. She nods her head and Hope cheers, grabbing the bowl and resting it between their bodies as Lizzie sat up beside her.

  
  


Lizzie looks at her girlfriend with a smile, shoulders touching and blanket falling on their lap. She doesn’t care that they’re naked, because how important is the body being bare when Lizzie had seen Hope’s soul laid bare before her? 

  
  


“Here you go,” says Hope, raising a strawberry for Lizzie to eat. The blonde smiles as she bites into it, holding up one for Hope.

  
  


“This is so cliche, but since it’s sweet, I’ll allow it.” Hope rolls her eyes playfully, giving Lizzie a kiss and leaning their foreheads together.

  
  


“It’s love, Liz. You need to get used it as I have.”

  
  


Lizzie smiles, nods her head. Yes, loving Hope Mikaelson would be an easy thing to get used to.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tell me more on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


End file.
